Troubled Demons
by Nazo no Shojo16
Summary: A friend of Kagomes Aciidentally follows her into the feudal era of japan and meets non other than the Ice Prince himself...Will he Kill Her or Will Love Bloom? R&R :) I promise its better than it sounds :)


Troubled Demons

_**Today her heart was broken**_ for the last time. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. She couldn't, she wouldn't deal with the hurt anymore. Her heart was now guarded by a barricade of walls, chains and locks. No one would ever be able to hurt her again; No one would bring her guard down. She quickly stepped out of her black jaguar and into the cold windy day that haunted her. The wind tugged at her black tresses and stung her teary blue eyes.

Her heart ached as she climbed the stone steps to her door, but it crumbled even ore when she saw no one was home. She could pick up the slight scent of booze and sex but she just brushed it off. For she knew that it was the smell of her father and his new gold-digging bride. As she climbed the stairs to her room she hoped that she would feel better when she reached her black and white mask of a room, but she did not.

Once inside the room she removed a small silver chain bracelet, with a cerulean blue stone dangling from it, and let her true self show. Her black hair grew to her hips and became streaked with silver and red. Her eyes began to bleed purple around the edges as they turned to fiery amber. She grew 3 inches from her normal height to become 6 foot even. Her lightly tanned skin became as white as snow and a black tail appeared streaked with silver and flecked with red. As if knowing what was happening, it wrapped around her hand and gave an assuring squeeze. She squeezed back and it slid from her hand.

She slowly walked over to her closet in the back left corner of her dark and almost haunting room. She steadily pushed the door open and fell to her knees crying. She soon shook her head and all of her memories with him and her together in her room flood back like a wave of water. She saw images of how his Ginger hair contrasted with his pale skin as he told her he loved her and how his lips had felt on hers the first time they'd kissed as it slowly turned into something far more passionate. She shook her head locking all the memories away and let out a blood-curdling scream of pain and sadness before she wiped her tears.

"I. Can. Not. Let. Him. Hurt. Me. Any. Longer!" she told herself sternly.

She stood on shaking knees and walked to the back corner of the dark room and grabbed a large silver bag as her phone began to ring.

"Hello." She said trying to sound strong.

"Vitani its Kagome I was wondering if you wanted t maybe fly out of California and come see me and your mom? We miss you a lot…." Her childhood friend said in a choked voice.

Vitani thought for a moment before answering, "I would love to I will go get on a plain in about 45 minutes okay. I'll probably be taking dads jet so I should be there in about 2 hours."

"Great! I will pick you up ok?"

"Sure sounds great." Vitani said hanging up the phone.

She opened the silver bag and began to stuff it full of clothes and necessities that she would need, before running out of her room, down the hall, out of the house and jumping into her car. She quickly pulled out of the drive and began to speed away as once again started to ring. She saw the name and cringed.

"What do you want Hikar?" she spat. The words dripped with poison that would burn even the most invincible of things.

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I thought I really did love you. But I realized that I was too young for a serious relationship. I never meant to hurt you I swear." The man named Hikar stated with deep emotion.

"Don't try and pull the wool over my eyes you heartless son of a bitch! I gave myself to you in almost every way possible and you threw it all away to be with some whore that you picked up on the street?! I don't really have anything else to say so never speak to me again!"

She crushed the phone with her extreme demon strength and threw the remains out the window.

She couldn't remember getting to the airport, getting on the plane or landing but somehow she found herself in an embrace with a long black haired blue-eyed girl a little bit shorter than herself. They left the airport and drove all the way to the countryside. She didn't even see that it was raining when she got out the car she just ran to her mother and cried. Her mother kept asking what was wrong but she only shook her head and cried more.

Once inside they all sat on the couch and it was quiet for some time before Vitani told them what was going on. Both women comforted her and her mother suggested that she do some work around the family farm to get her mind off of Hikar. That's how she met him.


End file.
